What Is Love?
by Shi-Kitsune-Han
Summary: What would you do if you met a girl that gives off a special feeling on you, that you you only feel for her? Is this love? or want? Pairing:ShizNat Slightly AU, and it might be OOC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai-Hime, nor do I own any characters from it, I am just merely borrowing them so that I can write this fanfic I'm making.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy reading.... Please Read and Review also!

* * *

**What is love?**

**Chapter 1:** The Day We First Met

* * *

'_Just like any other day.......' _Shizuru thought, as she slowly walk to her destination, being the Seito-Kaichou of Fuuka Academy, Fujino Shizuru has earned a lot of fans, mainly composed of girls each and every one of them admiring the crimson-eyed girl, but of course, this wasn't what Shizuru wanted at all, all she wanted was to have friends and that wasn't what Shizuru ever had, she never did have a _true friend._

This wasn't what Shizuru expected, and neither was this what she wished for, all she wished for was having a peaceful High School Year, being treated as an ordinary teenage girl like the other girls were and having friends that she can always talk to, but no, it was opposite, Shizuru was viewed as a goddess, a goddess that was worshipped by each and every people in Fuuka Academy.

'_I'm getting tired of all this...... I wish they would just treat me just like the others...' _Shizuru let out a tired sigh as she continued her semi-fast paced walk towards the Student Council Room were people were looking at her with admiration, all of them were giving her polite _"Good Morning's"_ and pleasant _"Hello's_" as she gave off a polite reply of _"Good Morning too"_ and _"Hello's"_ as well, while trying to maintain her facade smile that was plastered on her dainty face.

Shizuru gently slowed her pace as she reached the door towards the Student Council Room, reaching for the handle, Shizuru gently opened the door slowly, but it wasn't fully opened yet, Shizuru stopped for a while and heard two loud voices coming inside the room, mentally sighing Shizuru gently opened the door to its full extent and peeked inside the room.

And there it was, the source of the voice coming from non-other than _Suzushiro Haruka _the hot headed executive director of Student Council of Fuuka Academy, and as usual, _Kikukawa Yukino_ by her side, trying to calm down the angry blonde, gently Shizuru walked inside a little further and quietly to not disturb Haruka and _"the person" _she's shouting at, '_I wonder who this poor person could be that have angered Suzushiro-san...." _Shizuru turned her head to the right to where Haruka direction of sight is.

And it was non-other than the delinquent _Kuga Natsuki, _having a one-on-one shouting spree with Haruka who is now getting furiously enraged with the emerald-eyed girl, Shizuru stood there seemingly interested about was about happen, silently, Shizuru sitted herself and gently resting her elbows on her desk, and gently resting her chin on both her hands as she watched the scene before her, what was very intriguing is that neither the three _noticed_ her presence.

'_Ara ara..... They seem to be too absorbed in the argument they are in........'_ Shizuru smiled to herself and continued to watch, **"OY! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE INTROUBLE DON'T DO ANY UNNECESSARY THING HERE INSIDE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!! YOU HEAR ME?!"** Haruka shouted out loudly, enough to be heard by other people outside the Student Council Room, which obviously provoked the emerald-eyed girl, **"AND WHY ARE YOU RIDING A BIKE?! DO YOU KNOW THAT RIDING A BIKE TO SCHOOL IS PROHIBITED?! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPEN IF YOU HITTED SOMEONE WITH THAT BIKE OF YOURS?!" **Haruka shouted yet again, gritting her teeth, Natsuki responded, **"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I KNOW THAT BIKES ARE PROHIBITED! OH AND IF I WOULD HIT SOMEONE IT'D PROBABLY BE YOU!"**

Causing Haruka to be even more enraged, trying her best to calm her best friend, Yukino putted a her hand on Haruka's left shoulder and whispered words of soothing and calming words but it was not enough to put Haruka's rage to an end, knowing that Yukino needs help with the problem at hand, Shizuru placed her hand in front of her mouth and a emitted a fake cough, which made the three girls look at her way.

They looked at Shizuru, rather shocked at seeing the chestnut-haired girl sitting there with her elbows resting on her desk, eyes closed with her usual smile, gently Yukino let out a sigh of relief for she knows that Shizuru was finally here, because of this, this only made Haruka more annoyed, "Your late.....Fujino-Kaichou" Haruka said rather angrily, you can see from her face that she was rather annoyed at the same time angry.

"Kanin na... I did not mean to be late, Suzushiro-san" Shizuru said in her usual calm voice, and smiled sweetly at the three, "Hmph! Enough of your excuse and give this delinquent her punishment" Haruka turned her head away from Shizuru's sight, but Shizuru knows that the blonde was still angry, and mentally sighed, "Hai... Hai.... I will, you can go now if you wish to" Shizuru said which made Haruka mumble, _"Whatever, bubuzuke onna..."_

Haruka then turned her head towards the raven-haired girl who stood there in silence and is still rather shocked at the outcome of the scene, "You better stay here and have your punishment or else!!" Haruka said, as she pointed at Natsuki, which made the raven-haired girl grumble words that Haruka did not hear of, Haruka then turned around and walk to the door with Yukino following her, Haruka then shut the door with a loud "**BAAM!"**

Both Shizuru and Natsuki turned their heads to the source of the loud noise, before looking at each other, their eye's focusing at one another while silence enveloped the whole room, neither one of them would break the silence or the eye contact they have with each other, as if both girls were rather _waiting_ for the other girl to respond.

'_I better break the silence.....'_ Shizuru thought while still trying not to break the eye contact she has with the raven-haired girl, "I believe this is the first time we have met, isn't it?" Shizuru said sweetly and closing her eyes and giving her natural facade smile to Natsuki, which made the raven-haired girl react, "Yeah....." Natsuki said and turned her head to the left side so that she was staring at the window.

"If I presume you are Kuga Natsuki, ne?" the crimson-eyed goddess said still with her facade smile plastered on her face gently opening her eyes to look at Natsuki's expression, she saw that the girl was rather trying to keep her cool and opened her mouth, "Yeah,..... But how the hell did you know.... Anyways?" the raven-haired girl said while cocking her eye brows, this definitely intrigued Natsuki for she wasn't a person worthy of attention, nor was she famous around the school grounds.

"Ara.... I have always heard your name from Suzushiro-san, saying that you were a trouble-maker and that you were a devil if ever to be faced off, but I guess that Suzushiro-san was rather wrong of what she said..." Shizuru said in a calm and kind manner, Natsuki gently turn her head to Shizuru and sternly gazed at Shizuru's expression, which made the raven-haired girls eye brows cock up again, Natsuki saw that Shizuru's eyes were glistening.

Natsuki then averted her gaze from the crimson-eye goddess, "Why did you say that? You don't even know who you are talking to anyways...." Natsuki said mockingly, her eyes closed, her arms crossed in front her chest and her head turned away to the left yet again, "It is because I am looking at an angel right now, therefore I must say that Suzushiro-san is wrong" Shizuru gazed at Natsuki's face with interest, wondering what the raven-haired expression be.

Hearing Shizuru's words this made Natsuki flush light red, much to Shizuru's delight, "W-What are you saying?! B-Baka! Don't say things like that, that easily!" Natsuki's face was flushed in light red her eyes now open, as she said her words while stuttering, "Ara, but what I said is true" Shizuru gently stood from her sit, her hands now resting on the desk that is now holding her for support at she gazed at Natsuki.

"Hmph! Whatever!" Natsuki said before turning her back towards Shizuru, which made Shizuru smile, a _real_ smile not the facade smile she usual does and somehow there was a sudden feeling that warmed her heart, but Natsuki never saw that smile that the crimson-eye goddess did for her back was facing Shizuru's face, "Anyways, what's my punishment anyways?" Natsuki said with irritation, but she didn't turn around either, for there was still a blush that remained on Natsuki's cheek which irritated her.

"Hmm... Nothing" this reply made Natsuki turn around and face Shizuru, "**EH?! **Why?" Natsuki said, her eyes were the size of a coin, she was taken by surprise by the Fuuka-Kaichou's reply, because she expected that she would be punished for taking her bike inside the school grounds, "It's because Natsuki doesn't need to be punished, but to be told to not do it again" Shizuru gently left her desk and slowly approaches Natsuki, "If she were to promise to never take her bike inside the school grounds then she will not be punished" the crimson-eyed girl said with care, this was the first time Shizuru actually cared about someone this much other than her family of course.

"Did Natsuki expect something more of like a punishment?" Shizuru tilted her head to the right side and did her usual thinking pose, "N-No! I-I was just shocked! That's all!" Natsuki looked at Shizuru and turned away, "A-And who said y-you can call me by my f-f-first name anyways?" Natsuki said while stuttering, "Ara, then would you like me to call you, Ms. Pretty Angel then?" Shizuru closed her eyes, tilted her head to the left side and clasp her hands together with a smile plastered on her face.

"N-NO! Whatever! Just call me Natsuki anyways!" Natsuki said sadly the blush that was supposedly gone had come back again, only a shade redder than the other one causing Natsuki to look away, which made Shizuru giggle but before she release a giggle she first covered her mouth with her right hand and giggled in a lady-like manner, which earned her another "Hmph!" as a reply from the raven-haired girl, but of course Natsuki turned her head and look at Shizuru for a few seconds and saw how lady-like the crimson-eyed goddess can be, "Anyways, you haven't told me about your name....." Natsuki said at Shizuru with her eyes turned around to gaze at the said crimson-eyed goddess, "Ara, kanin na it was rather rude of me not to introduce myself." Shizuru said apologetically, "My names Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru" the crimson-eyed goddess said with her usual smile.

Gently turning around so that she was facing Shizuru, Natsuki gazed at Shizuru up and down, and cocked her brows again, "You know my name anyways, but I'll say it again, the names Kuga Natsuki" the emerald-eyed girl said and gazed sternly at Shizuru, the crimson-eyed goddess took this as Natsuki usual expression when she's introducing herself, and just smiled at her, which caused Natsuki's blush to deepen, Shizuru and turned her head to look up at the clock that was hanging on the left side of the wall and saw that it was nearly 12pm.

"Since it's almost 12pm would you like to have lunch with me at this moment?" Shizuru said, hoping that Natsuki would accept her offer, but of course Natsuki was a person that would not refuse food as an offer and replied with a nod, which made Shizuru happy, Shizuru gently turned around and look at the desk drawer, and took out her school bag which contained her notebooks and two lunch books, Shizuru was a clever person to have made two lunch since she would always make one in case someone is here that she can offer her homemade lunch to, and have lunch with this person, luckily it was Natsuki.

Smiling, Shizuru pulled out the two lunch box and turned around to look at Natsuki, the raven-haired girl was staring at her with curiousity, "Come here and lets have lunch" Shizuru gently sat on her chair and propped at chair next to hers and patted it, it was a sign that she was offering Natsuki to sit on it, Natsuki then walked slowly to where the crimson-haired goddess is, and hesitantly sits on the chair near Shizuru, "Let's eat now" smiling Shizuru putted the other bento with chopsticks in front of Natsuki, the raven-haired girl took the bento and opened it.

Looking at how the content inside the bento box was made perfectly and appetizingly, Natsuki then started to eat, which made Shizuru happier, never has she seen anyone so _cute_ while eating, and wonders how Natsuki can be so _adorable_ while eating, '_Kawaii!' _Shizuru thought as she watched Natsuki eat, fully knowing that the girl is rather hungry, Natsuki stopped and looked at Shizuru, neither of them actually expected that their eyes would meet each other, as both were having a staring session, which made Natsuki rather disturbed, and looks away from Shizuru, "W-Why aren't you eating?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"It's because it's fun to watch you eat, you look so adorable" Shizuru said as she prop her elbows on her desk and rested her chin in between her hands gazing at Natsuki in a content but interested manner, "Ugh! J-just eat w-will you?" even though she was slightly disturber with Shizuru staring, Natsuki ignored her and resumed her eating, which made Shizuru's smile wider, smiling Shizuru then opened her bento box and starts to eat.

As Shizuru eats there was a sudden feeling, it was warm and kinda fuzzy, Shizuru did not know, but it felt nice, it felt really good, the warmth that she was feeling, started to spread throughout her body, which she has never felt before, never in her life has she felt so content, so happy and this _warmth_ it was soothing, smiling to herself Shizuru the occupied herself with finishing her lunch, but not before taking a few peeks at her companion who seems to be very content with the food she has eaten, after the two girls ate in silence, Shizuru then returned the two bento box inside her school bag.

Shizuru then looked at Natsuki and saw her near the window gazing outside as the wind gently blew the strands of her hair, to Shizuru, seeing the raven-haired-emerald-eyed girl like that, it feels so heavenly, but somehow Shizuru still could not identify nor could describe the feelings she's getting, heaving a sigh, Shizuru gently approached Natsuki and patted her right shoulder with her right hand so that the girl would not be startled.

"Would you like to drink green tea?" Shizuru said kindly, Natsuki then turned her head around and looked at Shizuru, "Sure" the raven-haired girl replied and turned hear head back to where she was looking at, Shizuru then walked back to her desk and opened the desk drawer, and looked for her teapot and tea leaves and started to do her usual tea making task, everything that Shizuru needed to make tea was there inside the Student Council Room, there was a teapot, tea leaves that she bought, a device to boil water and tea cups, it's only natural that she has this things since she occasionally drinks tea with either Yuuchi Tate, Kanzaki Reito, Kikukawa Yukino or either the hot-headed Suzushiro Haruka.

'_This is the first time I would make a tea for someone I just met....ara... I hope she likes this' _Shizuru gently poured down green tea on both tea cups, after finishing pouring them into the cups she took both of the cups and approached Natsuki, "Here" Shizuru then showed Natsuki the tea cup that was filled with green tea, " Natsuki gently lifts both of her hands and takes the cup from Shizuru, "Thank you" the raven-haired girl said, and placed her lips on the side of the mouth of the tea cup and gently sips a little amount of it.

Smiling Shizuru then stands beside Natsuki as she looks outside the window, "Is there something wrong, Natsuki?" the crimson-eyed goddess asked with concern, "No, nothing's wrong Shizuru" Natsuki said lowly, most like a whisper, but Shizuru understood it, "Say.... I have a question for you Shizuru...." still looking at outside the window, Shizuru then turned her head towards Natsuki and looked at the raven-haired girl, the chestnut-haired girl could see that Natsuki was serious, "Sure, what is it?" Shizuru said curiously.

Natsuki gently turned around so that she was facing Shizuru and said "Why are you so kind to me......?" her emerald eyes staring intensely at Shizuru's crimson eyes.

* * *

_To Be Continued Next Chapter......_

_

* * *

  
_

**Late Introduction:**

Shi-Kitsune: Hello everyone *bows*

Natsuki: Hey *arms crossed in front of her chest*

Shizuru: Hello *clasps hands and smiles*

Shi-Kitsune: And welcome to the OMAKE page of this chapter *smiles* my name is Shi-Kitsune and I am the author of this story, nice to meet you people. *bows*

Natsuki: I presume that they know who me and Shizuru are so.... no more introductions

Shizuru: Ara... but isn't that rude? *does her usual thinking position*

Shi-Kitsune: It's alright Shizuru-san. Now let's go on with the "Other Route" page. Shall we?

Shizuru & Natsuki: *nods*

* * *

**OTHER ROUTE:**

Haruka: **"OY! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE INTROUBLE DON'T DO ANY UNNECESSARY THING HERE INSIDE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!! YOU HEAR ME?!"**

Natsuki: *uses Ipod and hums to the beat of the music*

Haruka: **"AND WHY ARE YOU RIDING A BIKE?! DO YOU KNOW THAT RIDING A BIKE TO SCHOOL IS PROHIBITED?! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPEN IF YOU HITTED SOMEONE WITH THAT BIKE OF YOURS?!"**

Natsuki: *continues to hum as she is clearly not interested of what Haruka is saying*

Haruka: **Grrr.........** *vein suddenly pops up*

Yukino: Please calm down ^^;

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki come here... *smiles at Natsuki*

Natsuki: Okay...... *approaches Shizuru and turns off Ipod*

Shizuru: Natsuki, it's rude to not listen to a person, when the person's saying something.

Natsuki: Gomen, Shizuru its just hot headed big forehead blonde is so boring to listen to. *pouts*

*Shizuru & Natsuki continues to talk*

Haruka: **ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!**

Yukino: *sighs and shrugs*

Shizuru: *pouts* Then Natsuki would not listen to me if I were to say something? Are you gonna do what you just did to Haruka? Not paying attention to one word I say if ever this happens?

Natsuki: N-No! Of course I'll listen to every word you say...! *smiles at Shizuru*

Shizuru: Ara.... then you'll let me..... *whispers the last part to Natsuki while smirking*

Natsuki: *eyes widens in horror, tries to act as if nothing happened or was whispered to her* Err.... Nope what were you saying again Shizuru?

Shizuru: *smirk disappears and pouts* Natsuki Ikezu! *starts to cry*

Natsuki: E-EH?! AH! Okay! Fine I'll let you- *Shizuru glomps on to Natsuki*

*We hear rustling sounds and sounds of clothes being taken off*

Haruka: *blushes and faints on the same spot*

Yukino: *carries an unconscious Haruka out of the Student Council Room and closes the door and goes to the Nurse's Office inside Fuuka Academy*

While.........

*We hear sounds of groans and moans inside the Student Council Room while some people that pass by wonder what's _happening_ inside the said room, for the students of Fuuka Academy are still _too_ innocent to know what is _taking place _inside the Student Council Room*

* * *


End file.
